Having lunch in the dining coach/Sarousch's plan for the Journals
Here is how Princess Yuna and her friends is discovered Sarousch's plot for the journals in An Equestrian Tail: Yuna goes West. In the dining car, Yuna and her friends were having lunch at the dining coach. Princess Yuna: (eating apples) So, How far until we're out west? Princess Luna: (feeding Isamu) We'll get there soon enough, Yuna. Prince Isamu: (eating) Princess Luna: There we go, Isamu. Hiro: I look forward to this occasion. Dipper Pines: I'm not sure about Sarousch. Mabel Pines: Come on, We still got time to find out. Stanley Pines: When will these kids learn. Ford Pines: Only one way to find out. Soon, Emerald and Rarity are dressed in their Rainbooms outfits and practice with the keytar. Emerald: Well, Playing a Keytar is one thing. Rarity: I'm sure you'll do fine, Emerald darling. Rarity (Human): Your mother's right, Just keep practicing. Emerald: Okay. Rarity (Human): Now you try. Emerald and Rarity played keytar very well. Emerald: I'm doing it! I'm doing it! Rarity (Human): Bravo, Emerald. Emerald: (hugging Rarity) Thank you, Rarity! You're the bestest and most wonder person! Ever! In the world! Rarity (Human): Think nothing of it. Sapphire Gem: (embraces Rarity) Rarity (Human): Aw, You sweet little thing. Sapphire Gem: (cooing) Rarity and Emerald changed their outfits. Meanwhile on the other side, Yuna was a little concern about what will happen. Princess Yuna: I just don't understand this. Princess Solarna: Relax, Baby sister. You're worried too much. Princess Yuna: I just hope nobody or no pony will get hurt. Dusty Crophopper: Don't worry, Yuna. It'll work out. Ishani: Dusty's right, You've accomplished every opportunities many times before. Sour Sweet (Human): Are excited to go west? Sour Sweet: I sure am! Mabel Pines: Are we out west yet, Grunkle Ford? Ford Pines: Not yet, Mabel. But we'll get there soon. Princess Yuna: How soon do you think, Mama? Princess Luna: Very soon, Yuna. While the foals researching on their very own Journals, the song "Way Out West" begins. :Clarabelle Cow: Life here in Zootopia :Is full of dread and fuss :Our dreams are waiting way out west :There's room for all of us :Friend Owl: The streets are paved with nuggets :All of the purest gold :And soon we'll all be millionaires :The Lorax: :Boy, have I been told :Dr. Zoidberg: :No garbage and no landlords :Fouling up the air :Clarabelle Cow: :No crooks or politicians :To strip our cupboards bare :Scrooge McDuck: :We'll ride the roaring rivers :Turn wilderness to towns :Our dreams will take us up and up :And never let us down, oh :Chorus: :Way out west :There's room for our dreaming :There's wide open spaces to see :Way out west :The sun's always beaming :We'll be everything we can be :Dr. Otto Scratchansniff: :The nights are filled with dancing :Lasting till the day :Days are filled with singing :Work is just like play :Sunil Nerva: :We'll banjo! :Russell Ferguon: :We'll fiddle! :Vinnie Terrio: :We'll guitar! :Cecil Turtle: :We'll spoon! :Chorus: :And everywhere we go, we're gonna play this rousing tune! :'Cause way out west :We'll build our new nation :We'll grow all the way to the sky :Way out west :There's all of creation :We're new and we'll never say die :Way out west :We'll build our new nation :We'll grow all the way to the sky :Way out west :There's all of creation :We're new and we'll never say die The song ends with the train keep on going. That night, Yuna had to gather her friends. Princess Yuna: So, Guys, Remember the plan. Princess Flurry Heart: Right, Yuna. Dipper Pines: Well, Let's hope your right about Sarousch. Scrappy-Doo: If so, I'l give him a peace of my mind. Vanellope von Schweetz: Same here. The Journals were about to glow sensing evil. Mabel Pines: Let's take a look around just in case. Hurricane Cloud: Right, Mabel. So, They take a look around the train. Birthday Bash: There's a lot of party favors around here. Midnight Sapphire: I've never seen anything like it. Princess Yuna: Come on, Let' go. The foals and kids reached the next coach next to the caboose. Then, They heard a noise. Horace the Hate Bug: (growls like a tiger) Bradley Uppercrust III: Whoa! Whoa! Take it easy, Horace. Take it easy. Yes. Horace the Hate Bug: (growls like a lion) Sarousch: Not to worry, Bill. You and the Nightmare family will be free soon enough. Bill Cipher: Well, You better not screw it up, Sarousch. You guys must prepare the ceremony at least, Our patients will be low soon. Dr. Fossil: We'll see to it done, Mr. Cipher. Thaddeus E. Klang: Once we grab hold of the Jounals, Saroush will begin hosting the ceremony of your freedom. Prince Edmond: (whispers) Bill Cipher and the Nightmare Family. Scrappy-Doo: (whispers) What is that jerk up to? Nightmare Moon: We'll even recreate Armageddon and Weirdmageddon, Free all beasts of evil, Send the robot probes will invade, And rule all worlds along with Equestria. Bill Cipher: The Journals will be all ours, All ours! We will rule the entire universe. Bellwether: He sure gives a great speech, Dosen't he, Dr. Fossil. Dr. Fossil: I couldn't agree more, Bellwether. Princess Yuna: (whispers) Come on, Let's get out of here. Feathers McGraw: (caught Yuna and her friends) The foals and kids were brought to Sarousch and company. Sarousch: Well, Well, Well, If it isn't Princess Yuna, Dipper and Mabel Pines and their little friends. Horace the Hate Bug: (growls like a wolf) Bellwether: I wonder what should we do with them. Bradley Uppercrust III: We can't have any witnesses here, Can we? Horace the Hate Bug: (growls like a tiger) Princess Yuna: We know what you're up to, Sarousch. You better not hurt my family. Sarousch: If that's the case, Princess. You and your friends are free to go. Bellwether: Wait, What? Sarousch: Now, Off you go, Younglings. And do be careful. Someone might try to stop you. Princess Yuna: Bye! Princess Flurry Heart: Run for it! So, Thaddeus sends Feathers McGraw to go after them. The foals and kids were determined to warn their folks. Princess Yuna: Twilight! Twilight Sparkle: (woke up) Yuna? Stanley Pines: What's going on? Twilight Sparkle (Human): I don't know. Sensei Wu: Huh? Misako: Something's wrong. Ford Pines: Where're the kids? Tyrone: Over there! Sensei Garmadon: We must get to them! Princess Luna: Yuna! Hiro: Snowdrop! Snowdrop: Over here! Princess Cadance: Hurry! Nyx: Guys, We're being followed! The foals are being hunted by McGraw. Pedro: (shocked) It' Feathers McGraw! Princess Yuna: Look out! Dipper Pines: We gotta get out of here! Ford Pines: Dipper! Mabel! The train turns left and right separating Yuna and her friends into the desert. Princess Yuna: Mama! Princess Luna: Yuna! Ford Pines: Dipper! Mabel! Dipper Pines: Grunkle Ford! Grunkle Stan! The foals and kids were left behind. The Journals are in Yuna's handbag. Princess Yuna: Wait! Pacifica Northwest: It's no use, Yuna. The train's too fast to keep up. Armor Bride: Now, How'll we get home!? Princess Yuna: We'll just have to follow the trail while we can. And so, They had to go on following the trail on foot. Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades